Jungle River Cruise: Curse of the Emerald Trinity
Jungle River Cruise: Curse of the Emerald Trinity was a nightly Halloween overlay of the Jungle River Cruise at Hong Kong Disneyland that was offered for the 2015 season. Summary The story of "Curse of the Emerald Trinity" begins in the attraction's queue. As told in news stories and sketches hanging around the Jungle Navigation Company boathouse, a disgraced archaeologist named Professor Garrett Reed, a rival of Indiana Jones who was booted out of the Society of Explorers and Adventurers by Lord Henry Mystic for his unsavory tactics, has been seeking out a legendary set of jewels known as the Emerald Trinity. This set of jewels was hidden at the "Altar of Souls" at the "Temple of Immortality" by a lost voodoo tribe centuries ago. “Immortality is the reward for escaping the jungle with one stone,” the legend goes, “A fate worse than death, however, is the price for failure!” With the thefts of the stones causing supernatural havoc throughout the Jungle with moving vines and green mist spreading throughout the river, our Jungle Navigation Company boat has been tasked with finding Professor Reed, with our Skipper being joined by the Navigator, an associate of Reed. This two-person act was only offered in Cantonese. Alterations to the Rivers of Adventure route to tell the story included: * Green lighting and fog used throughout the river, with projection mapping adding a mysterious glowing energy throughout some of the plantlife in early parts of the River * Wild vines and symbols of green eyes and skulls appearing on rocks near the Elephant Bathing Pool * The Ancient Cambodian Shrine has become the "Temple of Immortality", home to a giant skull statue called the "Altar of Souls" that serves as the resting place of the Emerald Trinity. Two of the stones are seen missing and vines are actively coiling around some of the Temple arches. * At the Camp scene, through shadows on the closed tent, we see Professor Reed being attacked by the living vines and the stone that he stole being reclaimed by them. After this, the Navigator reveals that he has the other missing stone. * The Hippo Pool is populated by a group of skeletal vine zombies that attack the boat. * The Headhunters are now the lost voodoo tribe of the Emerald Trinity seeking to claim the Navigator's stone. * As we approach the now green Canyon of the Gods, the Navigator finds that his stone is missing from his pockets and the booming voice of the spirits of the stones can be heard seeking to punish our boat for the Navigator's theft. We manage to survive the onslaught of fire and water and make it back to the boathouse alive. Gallery Disney Haunted Halloween_Adventureland_Curse of the Emerald Trinity_1.jpg|Promo image Emerald Trinity Backstory.png|Queue newspaper detailing the attraction's backstory Disney Haunted Halloween Adventureland Curse of the Emerald Trinity 2.jpg|The Navigator and Skipper looking at the Altar of Souls Emerald Trinity Camp Attack.png|Camp scene with Vine Attack Disney Haunted Halloween_Adventureland_Navigator_1.jpg|The Navigator and his Trinity Stone Emerald Trinity Skeleton.jpg|Vine Skeleton Zombie Disney Haunted Halloween_Adventureland_Curse of the Emerald Trinity_6.jpg|Shields of the Emerald Trinity Tribe Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Jungle Cruise Category:Halloween attractions Category:Adventureland attractions Category:Society of Explorers and Adventurers